Ode To The Son Of Hermes
by Selene Nyra
Summary: Title says it all; Ode to the Son of Hermes. ;D It's a poem... R&R Credits: Two of my other friends helped me to write it. Not going to tell their names...


Once upon a time, a little boy was born.

'Beautiful by birth,' his mother would mourn.

With blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes,

He surely resembled his father, no lies.

For his father was the handsome, fast Hermes!

The God of messengers, roads and thieves.

Half God, half human, he was.

The second Titan war was his cause.

And now we'll tell you the story of his life,

From how he found friends till how his wrist was cut by the cursed knife.

This young little boy left his house at twelve,

As he was sick of peanut butter sandwiches his mother made and kept on the shelves.

He ran and ran and ran and ran and ran,

And bumped into a girl and so they became a clan!

The girl had short and spiky hair,

In her blue eyes she had a manic flare.

A run away from home she was too

And so the family went from one to two.

They went together comrades, arm in arm,

Till they met a girl who had a hammer and who certainly didn't look calm.

He offered her a dagger in friendship,

And a chance to take a shot at kinship.

From two to three they became.

But was that family made in vain?

Now came a bleating boy in their lives,

Who had a thing for veg. enchiladas and paper from French fries.

He seemed abnormal from the top but was abnormal from below

'Cause you'd see furry hair and hoofs which would make you say, "Whoa!"

The satyr and the three became best friends forever!

Okay fine. I lied. Not forever…

The trio followed the satyr's lead to the hill top.

The danger followed but they paid no heed (to stop).

The trio dwindled down to two,

For the spiky haired bid adieu.

She was changed to a tree to escape death

By her loving father Zeus, she took her last human breath.

And the half blood hill grew the enchanted shield,

Which protected the boy, girl and satyr then and now the camp's field.

The loss of a friend brought the boy and the girl closer.

Their friendship grew the years over.

For the young boy she was just a friend,

But for the young girl, he was more that just a friend.

Years passed their friendship grew,

And there came along a boy who loved everything blue.

The raven haired, green eyed boy was troubled.

Later found out that he was the son of Poseidon who turned buildings to rubble.

The intelligent daughter of Athena wouldn't get along with him,

Because her mother hated the boy's father and so she didn't like him.

The kelp head later was assigned a quest,

To retrieve the mighty lightening bolt from Hades' nest.

To help him, the satyr went along and to achieve her first quest, the girl went along.

But the son of Hermes turned green with envy as he was left alone.

Dreams poured into his mind

As the Lord of Time tried to corrupt his mind.

He got mentally captivated and started plotting

Against the Gods for whom his hatred was growing.

The boy hated them for they had humiliated him by sending him on a quest.

The quest that he failed and which gave him a scar that made his brow seemed to twist.

But the main reason behind his hatred

Was that his father, Hermes, took him for granted.

And so he tried to poison the raven haired boy,

Before he flew away to form an army of monsters with whom he could ploy.

The hero-turned-villain guy did everything he could

To revive Kronos from the depth of Tarturus as fast as he could.

For he was impatient and blinded with the hunger of revenge,

He didn't realize that he broke his friend's heart who loved him before this awful event.

He tried to find the golden fleece,

Which had the power to bring Kronos back to sight.

But he unfortunately failed again,

For Kelp head and Wise girl stole the fleece away.

Again he tried to grow giants out of sand,

Which would widen the chances against the Gods' and demigods' band.

But failed again. He failed again!

Which made him listen to Krono's scolding (in his dream.) again and again.

Then came another task to invade the half-blood camp.

Through the entrance of the labyrinth which was a difficult task at hand.

Guess what?! This time he achieved!

And Camp Half Blood didn't experience a lot of loss but it still was deceived.

The 22 year old boy and Kronos shared a secret,

Which as news the Son of Poseidon gets.

Learning that his arch enemy had bathed in the River Styx and had turned invulnerable,

Kelp head, to defeat the Son of Hermes, followed his lead and became invincible.

And now the blond boy was at an advantage,

But he didn't know that his story was turning to a dark page.

For Kronos lured the young youth to sacrifice his body for his own good,

This made the boy die minute by minute like a log of burning wood.

Kronos had transferred his soul into the sacrificed body of the boy

And so the boy was lost for ever compressed by the devil who was now in joy.

His appetite for revenge was fed,

By the food of guilt produced by realizement

That family was the only thing he had,

Not the biological one but the one which he once had.

He could see and hear the outside world,

But the world thought he was changed and faulted.

It wasn't his fault in anyway

Because Kronos was controlling his body in every way.

As he saw the world through Kronos' sight

He saw his Wise Girl and the stupid Son of Poseidon fall in love, traps and even fights.

Now that Kronos was on Olympus, halfway through the destruction,

The Son of Hermes wanted to stop this war by fighting against his captivation.

His soul and determination was strengthened

Because of the girl about whom he always cared

As he heard his wise girl say words in believe

That a little good part of his was still left behind this crooked soul whom he had to defeat.

So he faught against revenge and he faught against will power

And for the first time he fully achieved as he pushed Kronos lower and lower.

He asked the raven haired boy for a favour,

To kill him fast and not after an hour.

And so, Percy Jackson the Son of Poseidon made a right choice indeed,

By not killn' the wisher himself but giving the cursed knife to whom who did this deed

The cursed knife was actually the dagger

Which the blonde boy had to offer

To keep the promise to Annabeth Chase, the grey eyed girl,

That they would always remain a family and not at all quarrel.

But this promise was broken to shreds,

When he left her broken hearted and in debts.

So this is how he died a hero's death,

As the cursed knife pierced through his nerve and till a great depth.

If Kronos was lost in the wind

Or if he was sent back to Tartarus is not what troubles us in our mind.

What we think about is the hero

About his bravery and determination which helped him change to a friend from a foe.

This hero who made us turn over a new leaf or who sparked our lives,

Was non other than Luke Castelan, the son of Hermes.

* * *

R&R!

:)


End file.
